riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trever Raines
Main Plot Role None as of yet. Major Event Participation Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: Trever Raines Nickname: ''' Trev '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color & Length: Brown, Short Build & Body Type: Athletic Height: 6’2” Weight: 190lbs Birthday: September 22, 2003 Astrological Sign: Virgo Place of Birth: London, England Places the Character has lived: Cambridge Gate, Regents Park, 13 Vicarage Road Current residence: #7 Shadow Glen Lane, Hogsmeade Pets: Fiver- A ginger and white long haired cat that he’s had since he was a first year in Hogwarts Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Mahogany with Phoenix feather, 8 3/4 inches, pliable. Blood Status: Pureblood Social Class: upper Class Childhood Background Mother: Caroline Denison Raines Father: Andre Raines Siblings: none Other Relatives? Mackenzie Hartell and James Devlin are his cousins. He had various aunts and uncles and his grandparents have passed away. Childhood Friends: Ryan Nichols a muggle boy that lived next door to his parents that he has since lost touch with. Relationship with Family Members:'''He is close with his parents but wishes he could spend more time with them. He has just found out about Mackenzie and James being his cousins. He doesn’t really talk much with his extended family but they do contact him from time to time. '''Best Memory of Family: Christmases at his parents house with all of the family members there because it was the only time that he was able to see is aunts and uncles and cousins. Worst Memory of Family: Family Quirks or Secrets: His father works as a muggle lawyer Important Experiences/Injuries: the first time he broke up with his girlfriend because he cheated on her. Enemies: none Hometown Atmosphere: Where he lived most everyone was concerned with what they had to do that day which left no room to get to know their neighbors there were however plenty of kids around that spent a lot of their time in Regent’s park which wasn’t far from where he lived. The families tended to keep to themselves and were rarely seen on the street. Childhood Room Appearance: Somewhat tidy mostly because his mother made him keep it that way. He had the usually furniture, a bed, dresser, and desk. Clothes weren’t really strewn about but they were dropped in one pile at the end of the bed. Stacks of Quidditch magazines were stacked here and there about the room and his walls were covered in Chudley Canons posters. Schooling House: Ravenclaw Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Favorite Class & Why: Flying because there wasn’t any Homework involved. Least Favorite & Why Class: History of Magic because no matter how hard he tried he always fell asleep Clubs? N/A Quidditch? Beater Prefect or TA? N/A OWL Scores by Class: Charms - E Transfiguration - E Potions - O Herbology - P Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - E History of Magic - P Care of Magical Creatures - A Muggle Studdies - O Arithmancy - A NEWT Scores by Class: Charms - A Transfiguration - E Potions - E Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - E Care of Magical Creatures - O Ancient Runes - O Arithmancy - A Personality During School: Friendly and outgoing. He liked meeting new people and hated anything that had to do with school work. On the Quidditch pitch he was very competitive. Friends: Mafalda Flores and Eileen Alcott both of which he no longer talks too. Favorite Professor & Why: didn’t have one Least Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Binns Best memory from school: When Eileen agreed to go out with him Worst memory from school: The fight that took place once she found out that he had been cheating on her and every fight after that. Favorite place in the castle: The Ravenclaw Common Room Favorite place outside the castle: The Quidditch Pitch Favorite place in Hogsmeade Honeydukes Least favorite place in the castle: The Dungeons Least favorite place outside the castle: The Lake Least favorite place in Hogsmeade The Shrieking Shack Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Single Best Memory of Family as an Adult: When his mother finally understood why he wasn’t able to be around as much as he would like. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: When his parents told him that they would not help him make a life of his own and that whether he had a job and place to live he had to move out right after he graduated. Enemies: none Career Career: Owner Honeydukes Sweet Shop Job Description: Provide good customer service and take care of the daily management of the shop. Job Satisfaction: he loves it Coworkers:'''n/a '''Relationship with Coworkers: n/a Income Level: Higher Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Dependent Previous Careers: Shop Keeper Quality Quidditch Supplies Dream Job: auror Will they get it? Why or why not? No, He couldn’t leave the shop that he has worked to hard to make successful not to mention his regular customers. Biggest Achievement on the Job: The shop being successful after the change in ownership. Worst Foul Up on the Job: The time that he wasn’t paying attention to a child that had been brought into the shop and the child let one of the Snitches out of the case. The shop ended up a horrible mess after that. Memorable Quotes "Trever knew firsthand what the end of a relationship could do after what had happened between him and Eileen he was very aware of how much a person could be hurt." ~Walking in a Winter Wonderland “It was a good relationship till the end and I really thought that I was in love with her…” ~Cashing in her Winnings "The fact that she had called him a gentleman did bother him a little since he didn't think a gentleman would do half the things he'd done in his past." ...~Walking in a Winter Wonderland "He could understand her wanting to be with the that she loved and wanting to have a baby with him but there was a right way and a wrong way to do things and she had gone about it the wrong way." ~All Good Things Must Come to an End "He paused there sticking his hands in his coat pockets, it seemed to be getting colder, “I just need some time. Get inside before you catch something,” he finally said before turning and started back the way he’d come." All Good Things Must Come to an End "Honeydukes hadn’t been a dream when he’d started but it had slowly become his livelihood and he knew that if it suddenly went under he would be devastated." ~Flying Kites Friends & Relationships Trever Tried to start things back up with Eileen Alcott a few years after they had graduated Hogwarts but that lasted all of about five seconds till it was mutally decided that it wouldn't work out between them. Since then he didn't date for a long time. It had taken him a long time to figure it out but he truely loved Eileen and had been hurt when they couldn't get past their differences enough for him to show her that he was a changed man. In the time that he wasn't dating he met Emilia Gaines, she is just a friend but he is very comfortable around her which he felt was a beginning to his moving on from Eileen. An auction was held at The Three Broomsticks which he had willingly signed up for and ended up being won by Emma Hope. On their date they decided that maybe there might be more there so had started seeing each other some what seriously. After some time a year or so to be exact she comes to him to tell him that she was engaged to her former boyfriend and that they were going to try and have children together. This was very upsetting to him but even more so was the fact that she had said that they would stay friends and hasn't made any attempt to do so.